Wilde Speed
by Markacin
Summary: When famous underground racer is exhiled from Zookyo, he finds himself in Zootopia starting everything from zero. 5 years later he meets on his way certain officer which is meant to put him in jail while working on some high shelf case. How will the criminal and police officer cooperate? What's "Silver Fang"? Will they survive? There's only one way to find out... Speed.
1. New in the City

**Hello everyone! I'm new here and it's my first attempt to writing something new. How is it new you ask? It's simple! I've never wrote in english xD I'm from Poland and that's the launguage that I write in, but I decided to try something new. Before you ask - it's not entirely my idea. I found that fanfic called "Driving Wilde" and that's it. You can call me a thief (or not, I don't really care xD) but I'll honored if you spend some time enjoying this AU of mine.**

 **Now without further interuptions - let's dive into the story itself!**

* * *

Speed. For many mammals it's just another word in the dictionary. But for us it means nearly everything. Usually it carries only some letters; for us - it carries freedom. As long as we have speed - we are ourselves. That's the only thing that keeps us alive. The great city - that I have doubted honor to live in - Zootopia is called a 'land of opportunities, where everyone can be everything'. Unless you're fox, poor or homeless. In all of the above - you're nothing. You are left to rotten in some forgotten alleyway behind bar, drunk or high. To save yourself from that you have to do everything. Find some cozy room to stay in at night, and a job to have something to eat. But I'm not into this kind of stuff...

That's why speed has such value for me. I live from race to race. From party to party. From female to female. For someone with such reputation as mine it's pretty easy. I just wake up everyday, wait till the moon rises above the city and go to garage. City of Zootopia is really full of opportunities. You just need to know where to look…

But I'm getting too ahead of myself. I should've started from the beginning. From the city of Zookyo…

Back then I was young and foolish. I thought that I'm invincible. Rushing through the bright streets in my black Mitsubishi. Winning races one after another. Making my way to the top. But when I was nearly at the top I found out, that mammals with potential are very dangerous. That's why Yakuza wanted me dead. That's why my whole crew betrayed me. That's why I've got to run from my home. And it started so peacefully… Well, kind of peacefully.

It was rainy day. Sun almost vanished from the sky when I speeded through the streets to the meeting with my next opponent. When I made my way to the place, he was already there. His white BMW parked in the middle of the road. I slowly parked next to him and lowered my windows.

"Ready to have your ass kicked?", i asked my rival with sly grin on my face. He threw his smoke on the gravel between our cars and nodded.

He started engine of his car and a loud roar cut the air. I knew that this race will be challenging, but I had positive attitude. We started. Gravel shooting from under our tires as we did. Our cars were nearly equal so it was all about skills. He knew the track but I practiced drifting since I was 16 so with every sharp turn I was catching up. We were near the finish line when my nitro kicked in. He wasn't prepared for that - at least I thought that he wasn't. My car jumped forward. I was in the lead. I won… These were my thoughts. It was then when I saw my whole crew. On their faces was painted guilt. I wasn't ready for what came next. Every single person - excluding my crew of course - pulled their weapon and started aiming at me. Seconds later I heard the bear's laughter. He exited his car and walked to my window.

"Did you really thought, that Yakuza won't notice your actions? That they haven't paid attention to your worthless existence?", he said suppressing his laugh.

"So what now, huh? You'll kill me in front of my whole crew?", I asked not knowing anything.

"Your crew?!", the bear bursted into another laughter. "They sold you Nicky. Your tires? Old. Yours fuel? Nearly gone. Your nitro? crew?", he paused and looked at all of them and then back at me. "Ours."

"Answer my question. Are. You. Going. To. Kill. Me?", I was tired of this conversation and I wanted it to end as soon as possible, one way or another.

"No Nicky. We are going to do it the traditional way.", when he said that I knew what he meant. I turned my engine off, keys still in ignition. I walked over to the back of my Mitsubishi and opened the trunk. Inside was case. I opened it and pulled my beloved sword. As you probably guessed the 'traditional way' means sword duel. Every racer has it's sword and honor which he is bounded to protect. On the streets of Zookyo without honor you're nothing.

We drew our weapons and took positions. Waiting for the first move, which is as important as boring. I usually am the one to strike first, but fighting against such opponent is serious as hell. After a while he attacked. Bear was big and slow, so I was able to parry or dodge his attacks. Every duel ends after first scratch. That's why I took my time parrying his slashes. As the outcome I manage to drain big part of his stamina without using my own. When he swinged his sword on me once again I smoothly made a pirouette and prepared to attack. Using momentum gained from spin I managed to hit him right in the back sending my opponent to the ground.

"You're better than I expected Mr. Wilde.", he said with slight disbelief. "Although I can't let you free.", added bear picking his sword from the gravel.

"So what? You'll kill me without honor?!", I asked tightening grip on my sword.

"No. I'll let you live, but until one condition", he spoke and I nodded slightly, gesturing him to continue. "You'll leave Zookyo and never ever come back. Understood?", his tone was threatening, proposition unbelievable and whole situation simply comic.

"You've got yourself a deal.", I said not even looking at my crew. Now they meant nothing to me. While after I agreed for the deal, several hench-mammals fueled my car and changed my tires. One even placed emergency nitro container in the trunk.

"Now go. And don't you even dare to think about coming back!", he yelled. I didn't need another invitation. I simply layed sword in the trunk, put my shades on and drove off into the unknown, which - as I soon was about to discover - had it's name. And it was Zootopia…

That was nearly 5 years ago, but somehow it feels like I've just come to Zootopia running from my demons. I woke up in my small and cramped apartment. Sure, with all the money I've won on the streets it was just formality to get some big villa and start not so small business. But that would only drag attention to my modest person. Besides, Finnick - mechanic that I always go to if I need something about my car etc. - isn't the cheapest one in the neighborhood. And I always like to end the day with couple of drinks and pretty vixen.

Speaking of devil. I slowly sat on my bed and looked to the left. As I remembered, she was there. Laying with nothing save for the black underwear. She was cuddled into hers pillow, her red tail peacefully hanging from hers side of the bed. Trying not to wake her up, I got up from bed. Slight hangover made me sit on the edge for a while, which was long enough for the vixen to wake up. She slowly crawled behind me and cuddled into my bare back, wrapping arms around me as she did.

"I wasn't thinking that you'll want to leave me in such a hurry", she whispered into my ear. "You can't stand the sight of your nearly naked sis Nicky?", asked the vixen laughing.

"I can't stand that sight as much as you can't stand sleeping with me", I said back grinning at her and putting my muzzle on top of her head.

"That's very bad, because I love my little brother, and your bed is waaay better than mine", I eyed her, she had closed eyes visibly enjoying this little moment of ours.

"Of course it's only the matter of bed and it has nothing to do with cuddling into me as I sleep", I teased my little sis with sly grin forming on my muzzle.

"Oh shut up…", she said half asleep.

"Someone needs more sleep", I whispered into her ear. With my own I heard her yawn loud. "And much more sleep", I added slowly lowering my sis onto the blankets of my bed wrapping quilt around her. "Night sweetheart", I whispered kissing her gently on her forehead, what - judging by happy smile on her beautiful muzzle - was exactly what she needed before falling asleep.

I spent few more minutes simply looking at my little sis and when I finally looked at clock I decided it's the right time I leave. It was nearly half past ten. My next race was set up to start at eleven o'clock. It's always polite to not show after the party starts.

When I entered my black Mitsubishi I wasn't expecting that this one little race will change so much in my life...

* * *

 **Before you ask about her name - she is nameless at the moment xD If you have and idea how I should name her - write in the comments. That's all for now. I think that it will be great succes so tell me if you want more of this story! And remember - if you like it - add to favourites and follow "Wilde Speed" not to miss any new chapters.**


	2. The Case is Back

**And so here is the second chapter! I'm very pleased that nearly 80 people used their free time to read my story and some already follows it!  
One last thing that I have to remind - we still don't have a name for the Nick's sister! And it's up to YOU to do something about it ^^**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave reviews ;D**

* * *

"Hopps!", chief yelled. He could've just tell Clawhauser to call her but Mr BadAss Horns needs to shout from time to time. Actually, he is only shouting. "To my office, quickly!", added the bull spotting first bunny on the force.

Judy obeyed his orders and went straight into the devil's den. "Uhm, you wanted to see me chief?", she started a little shyly.

"Yes", he said in calm tone that was even more scary than his loudest yelling. "You remember the case against group called 'Silver Fang'?", buffalo asked sitting in his comfortable chair.

"I do, but this case is buried. There were hardly any leads and all of them led to nowhere", the bunny said recalling the whole case in her head.

"We found another lead", chief spoke pulling some documents from his desk. It's pretty interesting if you ask me. A certain fox is the manager for some underground establishment. We believe that he is a part of Silver Fang. I need you to go there and search his office. One of his guys was kind enough to let us in"

"Pff, criminals… They are loyal to one who pays more", Judy said with disgust in her voice. "What I need to find there?", officer Hopps asked getting ready to leave.

"Find anything that can lead us to any crime activity that they are involved to", he simply said not paying attention to the first bunny on the force and already looking through something on his PC.

Having her orders Judy exited from the chief's office and went to her cubicle to end her paperwork for today. She hated being in one place for too long and doing nothing interesting. Although thinking about her undercover job made the paperwork less boring but it still was. Time blew by and before she noticed it was end of the shift. Signing the last pack of the documents she sighed putting her carrot shaped pen on the desk. Judy said quick 'goodbye' to Clawhauser and fueled by the new, exciting case run straight to her apartment.

Sure, she was on the force but still lived in her cramped place. You could say that Judy Hopps was kind of sentimental bunny. Turning the key in the lock she entered her home. She immediately started to change into more unsuspicious clothes. Judy decided to stick with blue shirt and black jeans. Once done changing bunny closed the door behind her and went to catch the bus. Her shift ended at 8 o'clock and now it was nearly half past nine. But that didn't bothered her because she knew that night clubs usually open at ten or so.

When Hopps arrived at the establishment she was speechless. Chief Bogo haven't warned her that her destination is… strip club. Judy swallowed loudly and went straight to the entrance.

" _I am professional police officer and I'm doing it for the greater good_ ", she said it in her mind like a mantra or something. Gathering all of her courage she spoke to the very attractive vixen standing just behind the entrance to greet every client. "Uhm, hello.", Judy started a bit unsure. "I'm here to meet with the manager of this place."

"Hm… Judith Hopps?", vixen asked and bunny gave her a little nod. "My brother is in his office. Marco will escort you", she said and called for the wolf that was standing nearby.

" _He's here?!_ ", Judy thought in panic. " _He wasn't supposed to be here! Chief said that it'll be easy!_ ", her thoughts were getting even more and more drastic.

"This is the boss's office. Mind your actions", Marco warned her pointing to the doors and went back to the entrance.

Judy opened the door and felt all of her courage leave her when she stepped into the room. It was kind of small, but cozy and nicely decorated. Right in the center stood desk behind which sat a red fox with green, gleaming eyes.

"You must be the bunny cop that one of my employees warned me about", he spoke in steady and neutral voice. Judy on the other hand was frightened. The fox knew about her cover, but she tried to save the situation.

"What cop? I think-", she tried but was interrupted.

"Oh, cut it. I know that you are here to search my office looking for any connections to the Silver Fang. You can either sit and have a little talk with me or try to run and die while doing so. You may have not noticed it but every guard in this club is equipped with automatic weapon. So what is your decision?", he said it in such casually voice that Judy was even more frightened. Slowly she walked over to the chair and sat on it. To her astonishment it was sized for middle-sized mammals and she could actually sit in it without losing the eye contact with the fox. "And know we should properly introduce ourselves, am I right?", the manager asked with a sly grin or rather very genuine smile. "Nicholas Piberius of Wildes", he introduced himself offering her a hand to shake.

"J-judy… Officer J-judy Hopps", she muttered shaking a little which didn't went unnoticed. "If I may ask. Why 'of Wildes'?"

"Only started and you're already questioning me?", Nick said to ease the tension. "I'm from the city of Zookyo. There are two kinds of names. One is the one you have. Simply name that has no history behind it. Just randomly picked. But the one that I have represents the second type of name we use in Zookyo. It's the name of the clan we are born in. There are several clans that together rule the city. Of course there are some more or less legal clans, which have their place in organized crime under the name of Yakuza. It's like a really big family. Really big", the fox explained and after he finished she was dumbfounded.

"So you are not from Zootopia?", the second question rushed from her mouth before she could try and swallow it.

"No", she received a laugh but not as genuine as his smile. "I'm Gaijin, a stranger. I don't want to be impolite but can we skip to the actual questioning?", Nicholas asked a little annoyed about the little bunny.

"Yeah, I'm sorry", she apologized and cleared her throat. "Are you a member of Silver Fang?"

"Straight to the case, I like it. No I'm not playing on their team", he said leaning back in his chair.

"So what connects you to them?"

"Business"

"What kind of business?"

"Whoa Carrots, hold your horses. I can't tell you everything", the fox spoke straightening in his sit.

"Why?", she asked dumbly.

"Ehm, because it can cause me to go to jail?", he said like it was obvious, cuz it was.

"So you do agree that you are doing some illegal stuff for them?", Judy asked curious.

"And what I am even supposed to do in this city?!", he exploded getting up from his chair and scaring the bunny. "Look, I am stranger here AND a fox. Do you think that finding a legit job is something easy for mammal like me?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know... ", she whispered.

"It's okay Carrots don't be too harsh on yourself", loud sigh escaped his lungs as he sat back in his chair. "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Do you know a fennec fox named Finnick?", Judy asked a little quiet still surprised by the outburst of the fox.

"Yeah, he's my mechanic, but that's everything I can tell you", Nicholas said before she could ask another question.

"Well, I think that this is all for today Mr Wilde", she said getting up. "It was nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine", he said simply. "And call me Nick. I'm not old enough to be called Mister", added the fox with another sly/genuine smile as Judy exited the room.

" _That was very interesting conversation I must admit_ ", a flashback from week ago came to his mind as Nick was driving his favourite black car. The fox was a little intrigued why he even let the bunny get out alive. Normally he was instructed to immediately deal with anyone who tried to stick their nose into the business of the Mystic Pleasure or Silver Fang itself.

Struggling to get a rid of these thoughts Nick buried himself in his loud music. Zootopia Undead were really controversial band, because almost all of their songs were about alcohol, drugs or 'banging bitches in the club'. But fox heard worse lyrics from the 'friends' that he was hanging with. Speaking of friends - Nick just received a message from a very very angry mechanic. Not even caring about optional cops in proximity fox pressed the pedal to the metal which sent his car flying through intersections and straight roads. Speeding and pushing his car to the moment when he had to actually pay attention to traffic. But it worked out. Between receiving the message and arriving at the start line played two songs from fox's playlist. When Nick parked his car and opened the door to straighten bones in his legs before the race started he was already swarmed by his fans. Most of the 'normal' mammals - office workers, shop assistants, politicians, janitors to mention a few of them - thought that the world of crime attracted only predators and further, only foxes, weasels, badgers and sometimes bears; they couldn't be more wrong. Nick looked over the crowd where side to side stood big and dangerous wolves - which were in many numbers employed into the ZPD - and small, adorable rabbits.

" _Rabbits, huh?_ ", Nick thought as he summoned a picture gray bunny cop in his mind. Snapping out of his daze fox concentrated on 'here and now'. " _I probably shouldn't keep Fin waiting or this time he can really cut his balls off_ ", shaking this horrible idea Nick went straight to the fennec fox taking bets.

"There you are!", yelled Finnick pushing everyone to the side so that his friend can walk over to him. "I was starting to seriously think about doing a surgery or two on you, you dumbass!"

" _I'm not going to even try guessing what surgeries are on your mind, bud._ Sorry, but you know how it is. Traffic and… you know… traffic?", said red fox trying to find a harmless way out of trouble.

"You know what? Shut up or I'll seriously cut your guts out", Fin threatened and went back behind his little desk where big amount of cash were placed. "You haven't seen cops around here, don't you?", fennec asked after a while of silence.

"Nope. And that's suspicious", answered Nick and turned to the desk only to see Finnick buried in thoughts. "You think that they are going to raid us?", asked red fox in quiet whisper leaning against the wooden piece of furniture.

"They never done anything like that, but with growing activity of our friends from Silver Fang ZPD may become desperate. After all there are some of the Silver Fang's drivers on our party. It'll get awkward if cops show up", Finnick stated and already knew that red fox friend of his agrees with him in 100%.

"That's why I have my Mitsubishi", answered sly driver with smirk on his muzzle.

"Ah, yes… Your famous Phantom. Big horsepower, hybrid tires good for asphalt and dirt, double nitro injection and something special in the trunk with even more horsepower", said mechanic recalling in his mind every thing he did to the mentioned car.

"When the cops show up, I'll drag their attention and get you some time to escape"

"Sounds like a plan to me. But changing the topic to some more pleasant things. Today you have a sprint. It starts here, then right, to the shore and straight to the warehouses. When there, take a sharp left, make a loop over the dry dock and get your fat ass over here so I can make some money!", explained Fin and get back to taking bets. "But you have plenty of time till that. If you want you can enjoy some fluffy tail. I think I saw a couple of them in the garage", one last wink at his friend and Finnick got swarmed by mammals with money in paws ready to bet.

Nick went after his friends advice and walked inside the garage. Sure, there were some pretty tails just as Fin said, but Nick wasn't in the mood for vixens.

If you haven't heard of Nicholas Wilde than you had to be new or deaf and blind. This fox was known for two reasons. First, he was amazing driver. Since his arrival at the Zootopia's underground racing scene he shook every one single racer in the city. Whenever the fox appeared on any kind of show he was immediately surrounded by his fans. Second thing Nick was known for was his liking in females. Interspeciesm was his trademark. When normally foxes mated with foxes, wolves with wolves etc. Nick was an exception. This red fox was seen with vixens, gazelles, badgers and some even say that he slept with a bunny once. But nobody has any evidence or confirmed informations. So that's just a rumor.

Nick stepped into the garage to look for some female willing to accompany him in his spare time. Although he wasn't even looking at any other mammal in the building. He simply went straight to get something to drink. Approaching the bartender fox recognized him. It was one of his first friends that he made in Zootopia - a rhino called Rhyhorn. It wasn't his real name but it was easy to remember so everyone just called him like that.

"Hey Nick. Same as usual?", asked bartender before fox even had occasion to say anything.

Nick simply nodded and waited for his drink. After a short while he was already sipping his alcohol discussing some common things with Rhyhorn. Time flew by and before he realized it was his turn to get to the start line. Nick paid for his drinks and went straight to the car. Putting keys in ignition he started the car but controlled the pressure on the gas pedal not to send a wind-cutting roar of his engine to the air. Silently like a predator tracking his prey black Mitsubishi rolled to the start line. Nick eyed the clock on his radio. It was nearly midnight. Turning his attention to jaguar standing in front of four cars fox sighed and get comfortable in his seat waiting patiently.

"... start when the lights go out!", yelled the mammal getting out of the way.

In his head Nick started counting:" _7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_ ", the street lights went out, " _Oh shit…_ "

Street in front of them were covered in blinking red and blue lights of ZPD cruisers. Nick hopped out of his car and rushed to Finnick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,fuck!", he heard yelling of his friend. "I knew it! I just fucking knew it!", yells grew even louder and louder when Nick approached his fennec fox friends.

"Get everyone out through the back entrance and I'll buy you some time", Nick said and turned to his car.

"What back entrance?! There is no back entrance!", Fin yelled collecting all of the money.

Red fox simply turned his head to his small friend and with sly grin winked at him before getting to the car. Engine roared with all of his might and many mammals thought that even the ZPD felt it's power. Nick smashed the gas pedal and his car shot backwards crashing into the wall and leaving big hole.

"Now you have back entrance! I demand a discount in your workshop!", with this one last yell Nick again smashed gas pedal and went to buy everyone time to make an escape.

"We have the suspect!", yelled one of the voices at the ZPD radio. "It's the black Mistubishi that just took the sharp left!"

"But what with all of the criminals in the garages?", asked another officer.

"Screw them! Chief told us to bring in the fox!"

"And the whole precinct 1 is after one stupid fox?"

"Do you have something to my methods rookie?", asked deep voice - the chief himself.

"No sir!"

"That's what I thought"

" _So you want to dance with me huh? Fine, I'll play with you for the time that Finnick and the rest evacuate the place_ ", it was one of these moments when Nick was thankful to himself for fixing up this old ZPD radio and installing it in his car.

Nick toyed with the entire precinct 1 - the Zootopia finest, as they were called - and they weren't any match for him. He easily outmaneuvered their big and slow cars taking sharp turns and drifting like satan. That was until special chase unit joined the pursuit. They were equipped with a 'stun claw' as racers used to call it. A small device that fired from special launcher attaches to the car and shuts down all of its electronics along with the vehicle itself. It wasn't the fox's first encounter with this unit, but he was nervous. He never was cornered to the place where he had to use his secret weapon. Although this time he was fighting against whole precinct one. They weren't good drivers, but there were big in numbers and using the chase unit they managed to corner Nick in a straight road. One of the special's car went after Nick and the passenger took the shot. Claw hit the Mitsubishi and the car went dark. Lights went out, engine went off.

" _Ehh… They got me… Or maybe they don't… If I am right Fin should probably end his business…_ "

"Yo Nick! Everyone is out of the party! Get your fat ass out of there!"

" _... Now… Good timing bro_ ", Nick commented and eyed the officers that were getting close to his car. They were very cautious but they weren't prepared for what came next. " _And to think that I wanted to keep this surprise for a little longer…_ ", with a loud sigh Nick simply opened the panel to his right and pushed the dark button with the word "emergency" written on it…


	3. The Ends Justify the Means

**Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter. We still don't have the right name for the Nick's little sister. That's all for now. Enjoy the story and leave some feedback if you want to have your part in creating this story ;D**

* * *

The loud roar echoed through the air. Inside of the black car went bright and showed an image of slyly smiling fox with shades on and both paws on the wheel. Nick slammed gas pedal as hard as he could and blew by every policemammal that wasn't in the car. After a couple of seconds he was gone behind a corner and before anyone could even get in the cruiser - he was out of the radar. With a wide grin on his muzzle Nick parked his Mitsubishi in the parking lot nearby his house before turning the engine off and going all the way to the trunk of the vehicle. Exactly as he predicted - clawed device was attached to his car and even penetrated the car itself digging deep into the metal. Fox opened the trunk and reached for the right tool. After reaching it and pulling it out of the car, Nick used it to detach the police device that caused him a little trouble and then threw it to the trash can. Closing the trunk fox locked the car and went to his house. He lived in peaceful neighbourhood a couple of minutes from the actual Zootopia. The district itself was called 'the Circle' as it was all around the city itself and formed some kind of a wall around it. Nick didn't bothered with looking for some comfy apartment in the heart of Zootopia. His small house was all that he ever needed and wanted. Closing doors behind him Nick went to the bathroom to get quick shower after which he went straight to his bedroom only to find his sister sleeping and cuddling a pillow while doing so. Now grinning fox laid on the bed next to her and slowly not to wake her up removed said pillow and slipped into her embrace. After a soft kiss on hers forehead Nick drifted to sleep.

Judy woke up in her apartment due to the loud sound of the alarm clock. After a few blind attempts she managed to hit the right button and cut the misery. Bunny spent in her bed a couple more minutes before finally waking up and get off her bed. She made her bed and went to kitchen just as she did every other morning. Judy made herself some coffee and a sandwich. When she was done with breakfast it was almost 7 A.M. With brushed teeth she went to her room and changed into her blue uniform. Even the sight of it made her proud. She did such an excellent job. First passing almost every test with the best score from her class while she was still learning, then coming valedictorian from the police academy and last but not least - cracking the biggest cases in the ZPD history all alone. Well… maybe not _all alone…_ There were always her colleagues to help her out of trouble. In simple words - she was content with what she achieved. But her parents on the other paw weren't as optimistic as she was.

Judy was one of the oldest children of the Hopps family and the only one without a husband or even boyfriend. Her parents tried to convince her to start a search for a male rabbit but failed all the way. She always gave them the same answer - "I don't have time for that. I must concentrate on my job. Besides I don't want to marry some farmer which will make stay at farm raising children" - and soon they stopped trying to convince their daughter what will be better for her.

Judy meant that sentence in every one word, but that didn't help get away from the feeling of loneliness. While her sisters told her how wonderful it was to share bed with their mates or just cuddle into them at chilly nights, she had no one and didn't even bother herself in looking for someone special being too absorbed in her career.

After a 15 minutes of walking she entered the big building and immediately spotted a cheetah sitting behind a desk in the middle of the big hall. She walked by him mumbling a quick "Hey Clawhauser" and went straight for the briefing room. That's until some predator stopped her.

"Judy, chief wants you to go to his office as soon as you arrive!", Benjamin yelled at the walking bunny and she turned to face him, confusion painted clear on all of her face.

"What for? I didn't even have time to fuck something up", she stated walking closer to the cheetah.

"Uhm, chief didn't said anything other than that, but it has to do something with the whole action on yesterday night. But it's only my opinion", said Clawhauser and before she had time to ask another question he disappeared behind the counter.

"Clawhauser said that you wanted to see me", she said stepping through the doors and sitting in front of the chief.

"Ah, yes… Here is the Wilde's files. Everything we've got about him from the past 5 years", Bogo spoke in his usual tone throwing said papers onto the desk.

"Uh, but what it has to do with me and the case I'm working on?", asked Judy dumbfounded.

"Isn't that obvious? I want Wilde in jail as bad as Silver Fang. I'm giving you his files to find something that can put him in the court and use it to blackmail him into helping you with cracking Silver Fang case", answered buffalo making himself comfortable in his chair.

"Blackmail? That kind of stuff is kinda illegal-", started the bunny only to be cut off by the bigger mammal.

"I know, but I trust you that you'll handle it without dragging too much attention"

And then there was the time to ask the question that formed itself a couple of seconds earlier. "And what am I supposed to do with Ni- with the fox after solving the case?"

"Do what you're the best in - put him in jail with the Silver Fang"

These last words that came from the mouth of chief Bogo settled themselves inside Judy's mind and were there the whole time while she was looking through the files of Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Age: 32. Sex: Male. Species: Fox. Born: Zookyo. And then came the fun part, his charges. Judy saw the reckless driving, driving until influence and other car-related crimes. So she decided that she won't find anything else and just skipped to his history, relatives and other details. But that was a mistake, because in that way she had no clue that charges she read were only a small tip on a huge iceberg. After another hour of reading she was done. Entering the ZPD's underground garage she headed for the black unmarked car that was used to catch speeders without them noticing that there is police nearby. Fastening the seatbelt she started engine and headed straight to the house that the red fox was living in.

After about 15 minutes she was out of the central districts and on her way to the Circle. The poor part of the city filled with poverty and homelessness. Although not every part of the Circle looked like that. The fox was lucky - or rich - enough to buy himself small but cosy building in one of the most quiet part of the Circle. But even there you could find some poor mammals begging for money, homeless standing around bonfire and warming themselves or even females trading their body only to make it to the next day. Judy parked her unmarked car on the car drive and turned the engine off. Now she was standing in front of the fox's den - literally. She pressed the doorbell button.

Nick woke up due to the sound of doorbell which meant that someone wanted to see him. It was uncomfortably cold so he had no problem with getting up. Looking once more at his bed he understood. His sister already went to look over the club that he owned. Well, he owned it officially, but nearly everyone knew that it was his sister who keeped it in good shape and made sure that no one messed up. It felt like she was born to do it. Rubbing eyes from his sleep Nick was once more reminded that someone was at his door by loud doorbell echoing through his empty house. Fox got up and didn't bother himself with putting on any clothes. Wearing only his underwear he unlocked the door and peeked behind it only to see small, gray rabbit in the police suit wearing a badge that said _Judith L. Hopps_.

She was astonished by the sight in front of her. A well-built fox was standing behind the now opened door with nothing more than his boxers on. Judging by the condition of his fur and the sleepy eyes, he must've just woke up. He was scanning her with his big, emerald green eyes. First he was looking at her now blushing face and then his gaze moved away down her little posture. But not to far down as it stopped exactly at the line of her breasts, so she started blushing even more, feeling as her ears started to get on fire.

" _It's weird, and awkward. And weird! Why is he staring at my breasts like that?! To hell with it, why am I staring at HIM like that?! And what are this stupid hormones thinking?! I'm in work-_ ", it could've get less and less nice to read if her train of thoughts wasn't stopped by a red fur-covered clawed paw waving in front of her eyes.

"Ey, you. You're all right? Judy!", that was what snapped her out for good.

"Ehm, sorry I just got lost in my mind", she answered awkwardly still remembering all her more or less kinky thoughts. After clearing her throat she continued. "So… as I see you remember me?"

"What? Eee… no. I don't but you have a badge on your uniform that says _Judith L. Hopps_ so I came to a conclusion that it must be your name, am I right?", and then it hit her. He wasn't staring at her breasts but her badge trying to decipher her name. Now it made sense why he was so absorbed in it as every character on the golden badge was written in small font.

"Oh I see, that doesn't matter", she lied more to herself than to him, but screw it. "Yes, I'm Judith Hopps, but you can call me Judy"

"Wait… As I look at you, you really look familiar… Ah! I remember. You are the bunny who thought that she can bribe one of my boys and search my office without me knowing", Judy flinched as he reminded her of their first somewhat awkward and unplanned meeting. Although, this meeting was planned but still awkward - at least for the bunny cop. Nick must've noticed the uneasiness on her face. "But no hard feelings on that one. You were just doing your job", he assured her with his famous sly grin. "So what can I do for my favourite bunny cop?", he asked not dropping his act.

"I'm here to talk to you about Silver Fang. Can I come in?", she spoke and saw that fox's grin was slowly fading as he moved to the side letting her in. She carefully stepped in and looked over the room.

Red walls were decorated with black flowers painted on them. In the middle of the living room stood big sofa that could possibly seat a whole fox family. Facing the part of furniture was hanging flat screen TV. Between TV and the sofa stood coffee table with glass top. Judy saw that Nick already closed the door behind her and headed to another room. She silently went after him and that was how she found herself in the kitchen. Marble tabletops were placed on the dark brown wooden cupboards which surrounded the round table in the middle covering the walls which were in simply white colour. But it was kitchen like any other. There was fridge with freezer, oven, stove, electric kettle, coffee machine and microwave.

"You want something to drink?", Nick asked boiling water and making himself dark coffee.

"No, thank you", she simply answered and patiently waited for him to finish preparing coffee.

When he was done without a word he left the kitchen and went to the living room, Judy following him like a shadow. Nick seated himself on the one end of the couch and she sat on the other end. There was an awkward silence between them disturbed only by fox sipping on his mug.

"So, what do you want?", he asked finally breaking the ear ringing silence but not looking at her.

"As I told you earlier, I am here to talk about Silver Fang", she answered and pulled out a notebook along with the carrot shaped pen.

"If I remember correctly, which I obviously do, when we spoke about it last time we saw I told you everything I could. Why are you thinking that I've changed my mind?", he spoke in calm tone taking another sip of his drink and still staring at the window in his living room.

"Well I'm not thinking that you've changed your mind, but I'm here to do it", she started but Nick interrupted.

"Wait wait wait… Listen cottontail, you're really not my kind of girl if you know what I mean"

"Th-that's not what I meant!", she yelled feeling a slight blush coming to her gray face.

"Calm down, just messin' with you", he spoke in such soft and peaceful tone that Judy couldn't stay mad at him and instead just smiled lightly. "Back to business, you said that you are here to make me tell you about Silver Fang. How are you planning to do so?", the question stayed in the air for some time when Judy was thinking of a clever way to make him cooperate and play along.

"I'm going to blackmail you", she mumbled half conscious, but after a short while she understood what she just said. But she couldn't explain herself as she heard a loud laugh escape the fox's mouth and fly into the room.

"And what you have on me that you can blackmail me with?", he asked grinning and wiping away his tears from the previous laughter.

"Well, I've read your files and I know everything about you, so it can't be that hard", she said in confident tone and with eyes full of pride.

"Oh, is that so? Than come on, try and blackmail me", with a derisive smirk he made himself comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes sipping coffee while waiting for the bunny to start her blackmailing.

"Well I know that you have family in Zookyo and that their financial situation is worse than unstable. If you help us we can support them", she started still full of confidence and pride.

"That's it? ", he asked and after receiving a nod continued. "Well, I don't care about them. The only one's that I care about are Finnick, my little sis and me. Try again Carrots"

"Speaking of your sister. We know that she is addicted to drugs. We have specialists that can help her overcome her addict", again in the family accord.

"Wrong again Carrots. She didn't do drugs for, what it'll be now, three years? Her only addict is me", he added grinned and winked at her.

"So you have incest relationship with your sister?!", she asked not fully understanding how awkward her question was.

"Wow, wow, wow Fluff. Hold your horses. I love my sis, but I'm not some kind of freak that sleeps with his own sibling", he said in defensive tone putting a paw over his heart and pretending to look offended.

"S-s-s-sorry!", she managed to mumble hysterically. "I didn't mean to ask that question! I'm sorry for being so rude and I-"

"Chil Fluff. No offence, see? You have something more to try and blackmail me?", he asked taking all of her confidence for himself.

"Well… Ehm… You said that you're not into girls like me, but maybe we can change that?", she said holding to the last of her option. " _If you can't convince your enemy, fuck him_ ", that thought haunted her mind and made her say what she said.

"Give me a minute. Do you want to sleep with me so that I tell everything about Silver Fang? Gimme a break!", he yelled and slammed his now empty mug on the coffee table. "Get out of my house and leave me be!", with that he ended the conversation and stood up to get back to his room and have a nap.

"Wait, I'm not done with you!", she yelled following him to his bedroom. She stepped into the room and saw a bra lying on the floor. "Yeah, I see how much you're not sleeping with your sister…"

"We sleep together, so what? Didn't you bunnies use to do it all the time?!", he snapped falling on the bed. "We are grown ups and have enough willpower to control ourselves. Now get out of my house!", he yelled again.

"I'm not moving an inch until you tell me everything about Silver Fang", she stated and just stood in the middle of the room.

Nick looked at her and asked. "You said, that you read my files. You saw my charges?", she nodded and he continued. "So you know that I've been acused for rape?", after seeing her reaction he smiled in his mind. " _So she didn't knew that… Hmm… I think, that I'll be able to use it_ ", Nick stood up from his bed and started approaching her. "There were no evidence, but everyone knew that I did it. Although those who could do something were to scared of me or bribed, by me of course", his smile was now inches from her face. All her mind put his words together, but he was still going on. "She was small bunny that just happen to cross my way. She was cute and attractive but stated that she isn't interested. So I just did it", he said casually still standing in front of Judy.

Than she pulled her carrot shaped pen and pressed one of the button. A second later the voice of the fox standing in front of her started repeating everything he said about his crime. After the record was over she smiled widely and spoke after clearing her throat. "Nicholas Wilde you are under arrest. I have evidence to believe that you've raped a bunny. You have a right to maintain silent, because everything you say can be used against you", she pulled pawcuffs.

But instead of beg for mercy and curses she heard a loud laughter and clapping. She looked at the now laughing fox. "Oh Fluff, you're such a dumb bunny! Do you really think that I'm going to just let you out of here alive now?", he asked and his tone turned dark.

"I'm officer of the law! You can't touch me!", she yelled losing some of her new found confidence.

"And who told you such a lie?! If you had read all of my charges you could've known that I've been charged for assaulting an officer and even some murders not mentioning possession of deadly weapon and assaulting with one", he was now even closer than before and she was getting scared.

She was all alone in his house. The doors were locked and there was no other way out. No one knew she was here except for chief, but the fox was probably rich enough to get away with killing a cop. Judy took a step back, but Nick followed her and didn't let her get away. She was terrified that he really can kill her, right here and now. She felt tears in her eyes as she prepared for him to attack her.

"But I'm glad that you haven't read them", he said calmly backing off and giving her one of his genuine smile. "Cuz all of them are lies", he stated and with a deep sigh he sat on bed.

"Than w-why… Why they are there?", she asked in a shaky tone.

"To make me look like a big, bad fox I had to be to work for Silver Fang. That way I earned some false respect and before anyone could find out that I never done any of my charges - I earned respect through hard work", he answered burying his face in his paws.

"But… If you can prove that they're fake you could start everything anew. Like you know… settle down… Find a legit job… And make the world better", she assured him and took a few steps forward. "And you can start by helping me with the Silver Fang", Judy added sitting next to him on the bed.

"I know, I know… I just… I can't put my sister in risc. If the guys from Silver Fang did any harm to her, I couldn't look myself in the mirror anymore. I can't loose her…", he whispered and looked at the ceiling.

"You're afraid of them… We can protect your sister… We can get rid of the Silver Fang and you'll never have to be afraid…", she tried her best to convince him and judging by his heavy sigh and thoughtful look at his face she made some good progress.

After letting out another sigh, but this time a small one, he spoke. "I'll think about it. Just… give me some time, okay? Give me your number, I'll call you when I decide what to do", he looked at her and smiled. And that one smile told Judy that he already knew what he had to do. What was the best to do for his and his sister sake.

Bunny exited the house of Nicholas Wilde in one piece. And then she remembered what she saw in his big, green eyes. She saw something that she was willing to die for. She saw hope...

* * *

 **Oh boy... It's starting to get really messy. Blackmailing little bad guys into helping the good guys take down the big bad guys. Now all Nick has to do is make right decision and work hard not to regret it in the outcome.**


	4. The Crew and The Trouble

**You probably expected too long talk in the beggining as always, but... I don't have anything to speak about so... Enjoy the chapter ;D**

* * *

Very confident about the outcome of her talk with Wilde, Judy went to the ZPD the next day and straight to the chief. She said that fox will be cooperating but they needed to protect his sister. Bogo hesitated a bit but in the end assigned a safehouse and a squad of SWAT to guard young vixen. In addition, buffalo created a support team to help Hopps and Wilde take down the Silver Fang. They were specialists in matter of cars and everything car-related as well as in some technical stuff like intelligence and technology.

But as the day blew by she was getting nervous. Her confidence was threatening to fall apart as Nick didn't gave a reply for her offer. But by the end of the week she had her reply. From the unknown number came a short message - ' _Meet me at Savanna's Martial Club today at 6 P.M.'_ Bunny got a little suspicious about the location that he wanted to meet. After a couple of seconds she received another message from the same unknown number - ' _No car, civilian clothes'_. That only raised her suspicion, but she decided to trust him and play by his rules.

"Nicky~... Nicky~...", came the sweet voice of Rose, Nick's sister. "Nicky wake up…", he felt her body against his back and smiled a little, yawning and slowly opening his eyes.

"What's up Rose?", Nick asked turning to face her.

"It's getting late and you have to go to the Savanna Martial Club", she spoke softly and nuzzled her muzzle against the fur on his bare chest.

"You love to do it, don't you?", he asked rhetorically.

"Do I love it? Yes, yes I do", she answered and pulled herself back. "And I know that my big brother is enjoying it as much as I do", added the vixen and placed her head on the pillow staring into green eyes of Nick with her blue ones.

"You're ready to go?", came the question that was many times repeated yesterday's evening.

"I'm telling you this for like a hundredth time, yes I'm ready. But do me a favor and don't let yourself get killed"

"Don't worry Rose, I won't be alone on this one", he said and with a sly grin winked at her which made her giggle.

After soft kiss on her forehead Nick got up from bed and dressed himself properly to what he had scheduled. He put on black khaki shorts and blue, plain shirt. Fox grabbed the long black case along with sport bag and went to the garage for his car. Black Mitsubishi Evo IX waited for him as it always did. Nick got into the driver's seat and started the engine. He looked over to the clock on his dashboard.

" _It's quarter to 1 P.M. So I don't have to break any speed limits to get there on time"_ , Nick thought to himself and stepped on the gas pedal - the engine quietly purring.

He made it to the Martial Club on time. Nick parked his car on the parking lot next to the big building and exited the car, closing it behind him. With a case on his back and a bag in hand he entered the building. The long corridor was white with wooden floor. On the walls were many showcases with prizes from different disciplines such as kickboxing, judo, kung-fu and fencing. Along them were hanged photos of the most famous sportsmammals. And on one of them was tall red fox with green eyes about thirty years old. On his back was sword - a katana to be precise - and next to him stood his teacher. It was a great day for Nick. He won the International Sword Fighting Championships. The fox was the only one to use katana too.

Pushing memories aside Nick made his way to the fencing part of the big compound and headed for the lockers room. While there he put on his black kimono with red clouds on it and pulled one of the two katanas that he had in the long black case. After straightening his apparel he went to the training hall. When he entered the room he spotted all of his students warming up. He smiled and went to the center of the room.

"Hello Nicholas sensei!", they shouted as one standing at attention.

"I'm impressed, but Fangmeyer over there started just too early", pointed the fox with his famous grin.

"I told you that we should have a sign to let everyone now when to start!", yelled one of the students, young cheetah.

"And I told you that Fang is always to eager", added a coyote.

"Silence you all. It was just a joke, don't you know me?", Nick asked still smiling but this time without his well-known slyness or cleverness. "You timed it just perfectly, I'm proud that you are able to cooperate so smoothly. Ready for our lesson?"

"Yes!", they all answered loud with happiness clearly painted on their faces.

After nearly 5 hours of training with breaks to catch some breath they were done. Everyone said their goodbyes and went to the locker room to get changed and go back to their homes. Everyone but Nick. He always liked to stay behind to meditate in silence with four candles lit around him and his 'honor' laying in front of him. Said 'honor' was his second sword. The same one that he used in his last fight. After something that felt like 30 minutes of meditation Nick stood up, grabbed his katanas and packed them into the case. He put the kimono back into the bag and exited the building.

He eyed the people in front of the Savanna Martial Club. Without many problem fox spotted the gray bunny wearing pink checked shirt and jeans shorts. Nick took his time and slowly descended down the stairs leading to the main entrance from the parking lot.

Judy spotted walking fox and smiled lightly, shoving her phone into her pocket. "Hi officer Cottontail", said Nick with a sly grin on the muzzle.

"Hi Slick Nick", she snapped with a smile of her own.

"Oh, are we this close to use first names?", he asked feigning confusion and astonishment.

"N-no no no! I-I'm sorry! I-I d-didn't mean to-", the bunny started panicking, her nose twitching like crazy in embarrassment.

"Easy there Fluff. It was just a joke. You can call me all you want", with a wink he pulled his keys and unlocked his car which they were standing next to. Nick motioned her to get in and went to the driver seat.

"You're a jerk, you know it?", she murmured pretending to feel hurt but failing all the way.

"Do I know it? Yeah, I fucking know it…", he sighed and started the engine. "We're heading to my place so I can get changed", he added and went silent.

Judy started to think what he meant by saying what he said but decided not to ask about it. Well, not now at least. After some uncomfortably silent minutes she spoke. "So… you're training something at the Martial Club?", it was simple question but Judy had to start somewhere.

"Actually I'm not a student anymore. I'm a trainer for the aspiring fencers and swordsmammals", he said not lifting his gaze from the road as he did.

"Wow. I didn't expect that to happen", she admitted. "So did you make the final decision about helping me with the Silver Fang?", the bunny asked breaking silence once again.

"Of course I did. I suppose that you already know it", he answered as a small grin made it's way to his face.

"I might try to guess, but I'd rather hear it from you", Judy said smiling at him.

"Well in that case, you'll have to wait. Did chief Buffalo Butt assigned anyone else to the case or is it just us?"

"We will have whole crew of specialists for our use", she answered and waited.

"I want to meet them. And then… I'll tell you if I'm in or not", and with that he pulled over to the driveway of his house. "You can wait here for me or come inside. Feel free to make a choice", he added exiting the vehicle and going into the house.

Using the time Judy pulled out her phone and made a quick call to inform the crew that she and Nick are going to meet them at the hideout in about half an hour. Just as she shoved the mobile device, a red fox emerged from the building dressed in white khaki shorts and red plain shirt.

"You don't like fancy clothes, don't you?", she asked as he made his way to the driver seat.

"What can I say? I just don't like to draw attention with any shining apparel and all that. So, where do we meet with the crew?", Nick asked fastening seat belts and starting the engine.

"Warehouse nr 5. We have a hideout set up there", she answered with a smile.

Nick didn't say anything, but simply backed to the street and then slammed the gas pedal. Judy told the crew that they'll arrive in 30 minutes, but with the speed that Nick's car had they made it in half of that time. As Nick parked the car behind the warehouse it was already 7 P.M. Judy led the fox to the doors at the back and pulled two set of keys. Than she gave one to Nick and using hers unlocked the entrance. The bunny stepped inside and the fox followed her closing door behind him. The place was spacious and quite clean - much to Nick's surprise. But much bigger surprise was just about to reveal itself.

"Alright everybody, come and meet our temporary co-worker!", Judy shouted and in a matter of seconds, several bunnies dropped their duties and rushed to meet them.

Nick's mouth hang open as he saw that there were only bunnies in the crew.

" _It has to be some kind of joke. Oh, please tell me it's just a joke…_ ", he begged inside his head, but didn't show anything on the outside - years of practice one could tell.

"Nick, this is from the left: Jordan "she pointed to the brown bunny with dark ears and sky blue eyes" our guy that'll take care of the technical side of our job. Jenny "a white bunny with even brighter ears and paws and red eyes - though Nick couldn't tell if they are real or simply contact lenses" she will coordinate our work through the communicators. John "black bunny with bright brown ears and green eyes" he is a mechanic and Jodie "grey bunny with darker ears and paws and purple eyes" will help him", Judy stopped and looked at Nick. "And I'm Judith Hopps and I'll be our second driver. Although I could use some lessons", she admitted a bit ashamed.

"Wait. You're all Hopps, aren't you?", Nick asked with completely serious face.

"Ehm… Well, yes. They're my brothers and sisters. We're even from the same litter and that's why all of our names start at 'J'. Our parents just name every litter alphabetically", Judy announced and stood next to the rest of the bunnies. "So… are you joining our little party, Nicholas Wilde, our main driver?", she asked pulling a paw in his direction for him to shake.

"Fine, but some rules. You saw that car that I've parked behind the warehouse?", all rabbits nodded simultaneously and Nick found it kind of amusing. "No one dare to touch it or even try to. If you have to install something it has to be discussed with me, you get it?", again, they nodded like they minds were connected or some other shit. "So you have yourself a deal, Cottontail", with a sly grin he shook her hand and the bunnies behind Judy let out a sighs of relief. "So you really doubted if I'll accept?", he laughed and his new crew smiled. Simultaneously of course.

"My rule - no nicknames", Judy said in confident tone.

"Oh come on Fluff. You're killing all the fun", started Nick. "I'll stop with nicknames when you'll stop with doing thing like nodding and smiling simultaneously", he added and Judy punched him playfully in the arm.

"You know that it's not happening, right Slick? It's just in our biology and we can't do anything about that", she stated with a smile.

"Well. It looks like giving mammals nicknames is in MY biology", he answered and with a smile of his own looked over the crew - his crew. " _Back to the old days…_ "

* * *

"No no no no! What I said about the wheel? You want left, wheel right. You want right, wheel left", reminded Nick with a loud sigh, sinking into the passenger seat of the blue Nissan Skyline that was given to Judy as her new car for the case. Although now it was very damaged from the days of her training with Nick.

"I know, I know… it's just… I don't get it. I do everything exactly as you say, but it doesn't work!", she exclaimed hitting the steer wheel with her forehead.

"Wow, chill out Fluff. We still have some time until the appropriate start of the investigation. What do you say that we'll end for today and simply continue tomorrow? Sounds like a plan Carrots?", he proposed with an assuring smile.

"Okay... ", she agreed and yawned stretching herself.

"Park the car and I'll go tell the crew that they're free", and with that he was gone. "Yo, Big J!", Nick shouted at the black bunny that stood closest to the door. John was the tallest bunny in the crew so his nickname was obviousness. "You're free for today and probably tomorrow. Until your sister learns how to drive without hitting any obstacles your repairs won't be necessary!", fox added with a grin and the bunnies inside the warehouse exploded with laughter.

"What's so funny?", came the question from Judy that was now standing behind Nick and tapping her foot.

"It's just a small joke of mine", answered the fox smoothly and turned to face rabbit. "So you ready to go? I can drive you to your apartment", he offered and not waiting for answer went past her and straight to his car.

He smiled to himself as he heard muffled farewells from the warehouse followed by a rapid tapping of a rabbit's feet. Nick put the keys in the ignition and started the engine just as Judy hopped into the passenger seat next to him.

"It's only 9 P.M. can we go out for dinner or something?", she asked fastening her seat belt.

"Sure, I don't have any plans for the evening. You have a place in mind?", he answered leaving the docks and going to the Sahara Square, where the Judy's apartment was.

"There's one family restaurant near my place, but it's strictly vegetarian-"

"It's not a problem. I don't eat meat anyways", he stated with a sly grin forming on his muzzle.

"But how? You're a fox. Foxes are predators. Predators eats meat", her voice was failing her, but she didn't paid attention to it.

"Sorry to destroy your opinion about predators but foxes are omnivores which means that we can eat meat and vegetables without problems", he said and Judy mentally slapped herself for not remembering such a basic thing.

"I-I forgot about that…", she admitted a little embarrassed.

"So where is that place?", he asked after several minutes when they were close to her apartment.

"It's just around the corner, so you can park your car at my place and we can walk to the restaurant", with a smile she observed as he slowly parked the car in the parking lot.

They exited the car and now on foot went to the restaurant. It was the end of the fall and the winter was coming. Air was already going cold and days were shorter and shorter. The restaurant itself was small but cozy. The fancy designed fireplace gave soft and comforting warmth that was feelable in the whole place. Judy and Nick were seated near the fireplace and the warm sensation immediately took over their bodies. When the waiter came, they ordered two salads. One with extra carrots and the second with some blueberries.

"Blueberries? Seriously?", Judy teased the fox when the waiter departed.

"What? I'm just a simple fox with a simple taste", he answered with a sly grin, which told Judy, that he was about come with a counterattack. "At least I'm not as stereotypical as you. Extra carrots?", and there it was.

"What? I'm just a plain and simple bunny from the farm and you know what they say: old habits die hard", she said in a defensive tone, but Nick chuckled at her arguments.

"Plain and simple bunny that became the first police officer of her specie and took down the biggest criminals of the city", fox added not holding a genuine smile.

They spent about an hour sitting near the fireplace and talking about everything really while eating their dishes. Nick paid the bill as a gentlemammal he claimed to be - as you may guess Judy laughed wholeheartedly at that statement - and they went back to her place.

"Thanks for the dinner Nick", she said unlocking doors to hers not so small apartment. It had a living room that served as a dining room as well, two bedrooms, kitchen and - what she liked the most - it's own bathroom.

"Nah, no problem Fluff", he assured her with a smile. "I guess that we'll see each other tomorrow. There's still a long road in front of us", he stated and with a wave he departed.

"Wait, Nick", she called after him.

"Sup Carrots?", asked the fox with paws already in his pockets.

"I thought that maybe you could… ehm… sleep at my place… That way we can start my driving lessons earlier!", with all the power she had Judy was praying that he didn't see her rapidly twitching nose - the most visible sign of her excitement.

"Well… I sleep in my underwear, but I don't have any clothes to change in the morning…", Nick was thinking intensively and Judy was well aware of it. "I guess that I could go to my place really quick, grab some clothes and be back in about… half an hour. Good plan Fluff?", he asked now grinning at her.

"Very good plan, Slick. Go get some clothes and I'll prepare you your bedroom", she said going back into her apartment but she heard clearly what he said while on the stairs.

"My bedroom? I thought that we'll be sharing one", she could only imagine how wide, sly and smug his grin must've been when he said that. But she was thankful that he could only imagine how red her face was in this moment.

* * *

"Nice one Cottontail", said Nick sounding really proud of her after a week from their first - but not last - sleep over. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she initially thought it'll be. They simply took showers and went to their respective beds without many words spoken. The morning looked very similar - Judy was the first one to wake up so she fixed some breakfast for them which they ate in silence. Judy was really nervous because Nick was still in only his underwear so she had a good view on his whole well-built body. Not saying much, Judy was enjoying the view while it lasted, studying him muscle by muscle.

"I told I was a fast learner", she stated proudly with a smile.

"Big J can finally start to repair this wreck", Nick added playfully and for that she elbowed him in the stomach. It was starting to be a little habit of theirs.

Judy parked blue Skyline next to the black Evolution and they both went inside. They were surprised to see only Jenny in the warehouse.

"Where's everyone Jen?", Nick asked scanning the environment.

"They're at the precinct. Bogo wanted to see them. And he wanted to see you two too", the bunny explained not lifting her gaze from the monitor in front of her.

"I guess that we won't keep the chief Buffalo Butt wait any longer, are we Fluff?", the fox stated turning to leave as he was followed by Judy.

"Please tell me that you won't joke about everything when at the precinct", she begged him hopping into the passenger seat of his car.

"Chill out Carrots. It can't be that bad"

The pair stepped through the main doors and was immediately in the center of attention. Every officer in the main hall looked at the unlikely duo of bunny and fox. They were greeted by a cheetah.

"Hi Judy! How is your investigation going?", he asked with a happy smile.

"Quite good", she answered and then cheetah noticed the fox standing behind Judy.

"Nick, is that you?!"

"As you can see", and again that sly and confident smile. "How are you doing Benji?"

"Well, the same as always. Did you again got yourself involved in something?", asked Benjamin.

"I think that you can say that. Although that 'something' is a grey ball of fluff that hustled me into helping her and not expecting any reward", the males chuckled and the bunny was dumbfounded.

"You… know each other?", she asked finally collecting her thoughts.

"Believe it or not Fluff, but I paid every speeding ticket that I got", Nick said with a grin.

"Can we just go to the chief?", she pleased and with a quick farewell Nick followed her into the buffalo's den. "You wanted to see us chief?", Judy asked peeking her head through the open door to his office.

"Yes. Sit", he ordered and both, bunny and fox shared the chair on the opposite side of the desk from the chief. "There was… an incident. A truck full of fireworks was stolen right from the highway. The driver described whole action as planned. There were three unmarked black cars that started following him. I won't tell you every detail, everything is in this file, you can read it on your own", he said tossing the said documents onto the table. "We still don't know why the Silver Fang would still fireworks but we are sure, that it's their job"

"You ask 'why steal fireworks'? Answer is very simple. Explosives. You noticed that they used a lot of them in many… incidents but you couldn't find their suppliers. That's because they produce their own explosives. It's not very complicated once you catch what it's all about", Nick said in a confident tone crossing his arms on his chest.

"But why whole truck?!", Bogo yelled slamming a hoof into the desk.

"Last question was simple. This is obvious"

"Mind to tell us why?", buffalo was visibly irritated, not because of the devil-may-care attitude of the fox, but because this fox knew more than the whole ZPD.

"They're planning something big. And I mean like… really, really big. The biggest supply we ever did was about quarter of a truck. And the most of it went to the stockpiles all around the city. Four times this amount? I can even imagine what they need it for…"

* * *

 **There was no talking at the beggining but there's talking in the end ^^**

 **Just joking, just joking xD**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, add the story to followed not to miss any new chapters, and leave a review if you want.**


	5. Hero in a Fox's Clothing

**And here it is! A new chapter that no one was waiting for! Hooray! (Just joking, I know you love it xD)  
** **There's some sort of fluff but nothing mayor so you should be content with it even if you don't like that kind of stuff.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys! ;D**

* * *

Week passed and Judy was getting even better at handling the wheel. It was dueto her very experienced teacher. After one of their last trainings she parked her undamaged car next to Nick's. Not saying much the fox was impressed with her progress. They both walked into the warehouse talking casually when his phone rang. Jenny immediately started wiretapping the call.

"Hello?", Nick answered the phone. His words echoed through the rabbit's headphones.

"Yo, it's me Boris", spoke the mammal. Judging by his voice he was probably a bear. But Jen wasn't sure whether he was cave bear, grizzly or snow bear.

"Yeah, so what's the occasion?", the fox asked casually.

"We've got a job for ya. There's some… important package that needs to be smuggled into the city. You availble?"

"Sure. Just send me the location and I'll show up in no time", the call ended and Nick shoved the phone into his pocket.

"So what're we going to do now?", Judy asked.

"I'm going to work. We can't drag attention so I'll just have to work for them as per usual. I'll try to find out though what kind of package they want me to smuggle", Nick said grabbing his keys from the table and heading to the exit. "Jen, inform me about police activity when I'll be smuggling the package. We don't want anyone accidentally blowing our cover", and with a wink he was out. Seconds later engine of his car roared and he left.

"Okay, I've plugged a bug into his mobile so now we can track his every call and text he receives and sends", Jen announced.

"Isn't that a little too much? I'm feeling like we're invading his privacy", pointed Jodie tossing a wrench into the toolbag.

"Maybe yes, but we have to be sure that he's not some kind of double agent that informs the Silver Fang about our actions so they can be ahead of us. Besides, I don't want to get stabbed in the back by him and his friends"

"They're not his friends!", yelled Judy and the remaining four pairs of eyes turned to her. "He's just scared of them and that's why he's helping them!"

"And how do you know that?", asked John with a raised eyebrow.

"He told me that the day I went to… recruit him", she answered not wanting any of her siblings to know the whole truth.

"And how do you know that he said truth? Maybe it was just a way to make a victim of himself? You have to remember Judy that no matter what, he is a fox. And you know exactly how sly and selfish they are"

* * *

Nick parked his black Mitsubishi in front of the old, abandoned gas station near the border of the Circle. Fox stepped from his car and went inside. There stood arctic wolf that Nick was something friends-like with.

"Hi Howl. What's in the stock for today's delivery?", Nick asked with a grin.

"It's Howlwordson for you Wilde!", the wolf shouted.

"We're alone here Andrew. Drop the act"

"Unfoolable as always", stated Howlwordson smiling.

"So what's with the biggest smuggle action of the century?", the fox asked with a fair dose of sarcasm.

"Just normal package of some flowers", said wolf pointing to the boxes in the corner of the room.

"Flowers? I'm about to smuggle flowers? And what next? Some fluffy toys or maybe GM' carrots?", came even more sarcastic answer as the red fox leaning onto one of the remaining tables.

"You know, that we only call for you when it's important. And I can assure you, that this is very important delivery", said white mammal with a serious expression.

Nick sighed loud and started to think intensively. After another loud sigh he spoke, "What about the money?"

"Two times more than usual. You in?"

"Help me load this shit to the car", said fox with a grin.

* * *

"Okay. We can track him via the wiretapping device and take his cargo", stated Jen. But before anyone made any move Judy's phone rang.

"Hello?", she answered it.

"Fluff, I got the package. It's some kind of flowers, but that's all I know. I'll try to take one with me so that your scientists can make some research on it", Nick said quickly.

"We'll send a cruiser to your location and intercept the whole cargo", Judy stated feeling slightly bad for installing the wiretapping device in his phone.

"No. If you do that, than Silver Fang will know that you're after them. But if one small flower vanish they won't notice that and you'll still have your precious evidence", he was very confident, although Judy wasn't. She thought about it for quite a while but Nick was the one to break the silence. "Trust me Judy. I know what I'm doing"

"Okay. Just, watch out", she ended the call and sighed. "Jenny, don't inform the ZPD. Nick will deliver us a sample of that flower"

"Are you sure we can trust him?", asked Jodie.

"We don't have a choice. He is our only chance to crack this case"

* * *

"So… do you think that they really have something?", asked red fox sitting in the passenger seat - a place that he wasn't very familiar with.

"Bogo said that it's important and we don't have anything better to do", she answered taking a sharp left with her blue Skyline. It wasn't such a good idea, because it was nearly winter and first snow had shown about a half a week ago, but Judy's skill with driving was good enough to handle drifting on the icy road. At least that' what she said to Nick.

"It better be. I have an important meeting in about three hours", said fox and stretched in the seat.

"Are you going on a date?", she asked casually.

"Funny Carrots. Finn set a quick race in the abandoned part of the docks", Nick said looking out the window.

"I'm curious. Have ever thought about… other life?", came the question from grey rabbit.

"What do you mean by 'other life'?", he answered with question of his own.

"You know, like… honest job… boring weeks that flew by… maybe even a mate and some kits?"

"No", he answered sharply.

"Never? Not even once?", she insisted wanting a longer answer.

"Never means never. Deal with it", he said and turned his attention to the sights outside the car.

Judy knew that something must've happened in his past that left a scar on his heart, but she decided not to ask further. She'll do it when the time is right. They made it to the station after a couple of minutes and she parked inside the underground parking lot. They went upstairs straight to the briefing room. Judy and Nick were instructed to be present at the morning roll call.

Bullpen was filled with big mammals of many species. Lions, wolves, tigers, rhinos and even an elephant. When they stepped in, all eyes turned to them. To be more precise - to the red fox. With her long and sensitive ears, Judy heard some very unfriendly comments about Nick and her ears fell. She looked over her shoulder to steal a glance at the mammal that was following her only to be greeted by a calm and grim face of the red fox. Judy felt sorry for him, but there was nothing she could do, so she just hopped onto her seat and waited for the chief. Nick just stopped beside her chair and stood with his arms crossed.

After standard morning briefing everyone was dismissed to their respective duties. Everyone but rabbit and red fox. The two followed the buffalo that lead them to the basement where the laboratory was. Only Judy and Nick went inside, because chief already heard the news and had something more important to do. They were greeted by a friendly looking cheetah in white suit.

"You must be officer Hopps and this is your partner, as I suppose?", she started smiling at them.

"That'll be us. What can you tell us about this flower?", Judy asked.

"Well. We ran many diagnostics and found nothing", stated the scientist and Judy's head fell. "Except for small part in the flowers DNA. It looks similar to the primal part of the mammalian DNA", she added and Judy's ears went straight.

"Primal part? What does it mean?", asked rabbit with a new hope.

"It's possible that once injected into the circulatory system it can wake up a savage side of each civilized mammal. No exceptions", said cheetah.

"Is it complicated to extract that part from the plant and create toxin?", this time it was Nick who asked the question.

"Well… we still don't know how to bite it, but when we do it shouldn't be very hard. I say that within a week we'll be able to manufacture the serum"

* * *

"So we have about a week to come up with an idea of what the Silver Fang may be planning with all that explosives", Nick stated as they went to the underground parking lot.

"You're right. What are the most possible targets?", asked Judy hopping onto the driver's seat.

"Well, we hit many convoys with money, but that can't be the case now. Silver Fang probably has as much money as the mayor"

"You can't be serious. That's an enormous amount of cash", Judy said visibly shell-shocked.

"I'm dead serious Judy. Some of the convoys were transporting gold bars. And Silver Fang has… hmm, how do you put it… 'investors' from other country", Nick said with a grim expression all over his face.

"Why do they need so much money?", she asked as they drove through the city.

"To buy weapons. Illegal arms dealers know their price and the fact, that weapon bought from authorized shop can be easily tracked isn't helping", came the answer from the red fox.

Judy was about to say something when police radio that was installed in her car came to life. "There's a fire in the Honey's Orphanage. Most likely arson. Spotted suspect is being chased by a member of staff from the orphanage. Firefighters are on their way, we need units to secure the area"

"Take us there", Nick said fastening his seat belts.

"Why? There's no point for us to go there", she answered completely dumbfounded.

"Take. Us. There", he repeated but with sharp look and his teeth bared.

Judy got scared and obeyed his order. She stepped on the gas pedal and within four minutes they reached their destination. Judy spotted one truck with firefighters. The crew of it included two rhinos, two elephants and a rabbit. Rabbits weren't a rarity in the fire department. With their sensitive hearing they're able to locate civilians inside burning buildings. Judy looked over to where her fox was only to find that he wasn't there. She started looking around and she found him talking with a young looking honey badger. Around her gathered many small kits of many species. It were medium and small sized mammals, safe for the two small lions. But they were the youngest ones too. Judy immediately walked over to Nick.

"... everyone safe?", she heard him ask from the distance.

"I don't know", was the response in shaky tone from the badger. "I'm pretty sure that everybody made it out of the building before the fire spread"

"Miss Sweet! Miss Sweet!", came the loud, hysterical voice of a small rabbit. "Frank is nowhere to be found!"

"And so is Izzy!"

"And Leo!"

"O my god! I completely forgot! They were in the west wing when the fire started. They were alone in their rooms!", she said dropping to her knees. By the time she completed her sentence, Judy was standing in front of her and Nick was already sprinting to the orphanage.

Some firefighters tried to stop him and so did Judy, but he didn't listen. He jumped through the front doors and after a second, the roof collapsed blocking the entrance.

It wasn't the best and safest option, but it was the ONLY option he had. He had to save these kits. It wasn't Nick's first time in this building. It was old, but always clean. Now, no matter where you look, there was only fire. Nick quickly went to the first floor using newly renovated stairs and then went straight to the dormitories. It couldn't be that easy though. Fire spread through the halls and it was nearly impossible to move further. But Nick wasn't thinking about it. His lungs were filling with carbon dioxide and he knew it. He had to move fast. Nick was in the last hall before the dormitories when the roof collapsed blocking the way. There was no time to go around so Nick simply charged the barricade with his shoulder. The obstacle withstood, but finally gave up and red fox sprinted to the hall. Nick rushed the doors using the other shoulder. Just as expected, inside the room where some rabbits, curled into each other. Their ears perked up as they heard the doors open. Spotting Nick, they all run to him and hugged him tight. Nick turned the embrace and now carrying all the kits with him started to make his way out of the building. He cleared the way while going to save them so it was pretty clear now. They were in the main hall when they spotted that doors were blocked. Nick spotted an open window and carried the rabbits to it. He told them what to do and slowly started to help them get out through the window. When Nick was trying to escape himself, he heard something. He heard a cry. It was very specific cry. Nick immediately backed from the window and went straight to the source of the noise. And he found it. Small red fox with white stains on his fur was curled into himself sitting in the corner of one of the common rooms. Nick lifted him and hugged him tightly and then went back to the main hall. When he was about six meters from the window he heard explosion. It was the sound of exploding gas from the kitchen. Nick put all of his strength to make it out of the building. He jumped through the window and curled over the small fox when he felt hell-like fire press onto his fur. He landed roughly on his back and lost consciousness.

The last thing he heard was a loud scream from one of the bunnies calling his name, although, Nick couldn't recognize who it belonged to.

You don't have to be a fortune-teller to know what happened next. Nick was immediately took to the hospital and all kits that he saved were checked by paramedics. After the fire was put out and firefighters were going back to their stations, many of them gossipped about the red fox.

"He is stupid and lucky as hell"

"If he didn't jumped in, these kits would've been as good as dead"

"A fox and a hero in one mammal. The phrase 'anyone can be anything' is true"

Judy was happy that Nick's show of bravery was met with a warm approval, but at the same time, she wanted everything to simply end and go straight to the hospital. The pyromaniac was caught. It turned out to be a sheep. Which is somewhat ironic, cause in many stories from Judy's childhood, the foxes were bad guys and sheeps were theirs victims. After one and half an hour from the explosion every procedure was fulfilled and Judy was free to go to the hospital. She was running to the blue Skyline, when Miss Sweet stopped her.

"Can I and some of the kits go with you?", she asked and Judy had to make a decision. The bunny was about to say 'no' but when she saw the begging look in the children's eyes, she could say it.

So she said 'yes' and the bunnies hopped into the backseat along with one small fox and Miss Sweat sat in the passenger's seat. After fifteen minutes they pulled over in front of the hospital. Bunnies, fox and honey badger immediately went inside and Judy followed them. Receptionist told them about Nick and pointed the room that he is in. Whole group went straight to the room and waited outside till the doctor finishes what he had to do. After a couple of minutes an old-looking fox.

"How is he?", asked Judy hopping off of the chair.

"He's… not good", answered the fox slowly.

"Not good? What's wrong?", asked Miss Sweet.

"He has serious carbon dioxide poisoning, many bruises, some minor burns, mayor one on the back and a nail in his right shoulder. We managed to pull it out, but the wound is pretty nasty", said doctor, but seeing shocked reactions of kits added. "He'll be alright though. He just needs time to recover", and with a smile he left.

Judy stepped inside with bunnies following her. Nick was awake but his gaze was somewhat half-conscious.

" _He must be on some serious drugs_ ", she thought hopping onto the chair beside his bed.

"Uncle Nick? Do you hear us?", asked white as snow rabbit crawling over to Nick's muzzle.

"Hey Izzy", he answered slowly with a warm smile forming on his muzzle. "How's my little girl doing?"

"Good. Thanks to you", said Judy smiling at him.

"Uncle Nick, who is she?", asked the small fox sitting on the edge of the bed and pointing at Judy.

"She's a… a friend of mine", said Nick losing his smile for a while, but only for a while.

"And what about Finnick? Isn't he your friends too?", asked kit.

"Yes he is, but mammals can have many friends Rusty", said Nick and smiled at him in a way that made Judy's heart melt. It looked like father talking to son and to Judy it was just adorable.

"You'll make a fine father one day, you know?", Judy pointed with a smile of her own.

"Oh no! Uncle Nick is ours!", shouted a bunny sitting beside Izzy.

"Can you be a little more quiet? My ears are still ringing…", Nick murmured covering his ears.

"Sorry uncle, but she wants to take you from us"

"Listen Liz. Someday I may have a family on my own. And it doesn't matter if I have it with Judy or any other mammal, because I will always be your loved uncle Nick", said red fox smiling at the gathered kits.

Judy spotted that some of the bunnies had tears in their eyes and were crawling towards Nick to give him a hug.

"Just don't break him", she added with a warm smile. It was the cutest scene she had seen in the last 5 years. Bunnies treating a fox, as a member of their family. She was smiling, because Nick called her Judy, not Carrots, Fluff or any other nickname that he gave her. Just Judy. Such a simple thing, but it made her heart warmer.

"Rusty, come here kiddo", Nick said smiling warmly at said fox and he soon joined the bunnies beside their 'uncle'.

Soon Nick fall asleep and the visitation was over. Judy was grateful that nothing serious happened and that no one died, but with his injuries he wasn't suitable for work. She was okay with it, but she had to explain it to Bogo.

* * *

Stepping out of the precinct she was feeling… abnormally… Chief Bogo wasn't shouting at the mindless action of red furred fox. He even approved his decision and gave Judy and her crew a week off for Nick to recover and be released from the hospital. Having the whole week just for herself… she had no idea what to do, so she just went to visit Nick. Using her half-private car she drove straight to the hospital that Nick was in. On her way inside she met Miss Sweet with some kits, but not ones that Nick saved the day prior.

After short chat Judy went inside and straight to the red fox's room. She closed the door behind her and looked over at the laying mammal. His smile was off and he had this grim expression on. He probably didn't even noticed Judy being lost in his own thoughts, so she silently hopped onto the chair beside the bed and took a deep breath.

"How is our little hero doing?", she asked quietly, not to cause any damage to his ears. They obviously weren't as good as rabbit's but still good enough to be hurting after that incident.

Nick sharply looked to his right, to make eye contact with mammal sitting beside him; shock written all over his muzzle, only for a second though. When he spotted Judy, his face turned back to something normal-like. "As good as a fox that had survived an explosion and rescued some kits can be", he answered feigning a smile.

"Nick, can't you be just a little more serious about yourself? You could've died there!", she shouted, but seeing him flinch and his ears falling she cursed herself. "S-sorry… I've forgot about your ears…", she quietly added.

When the ringing in his ears stopped, he sighed and spoke. "It's okay Fluff. You've got nothing to be sorry about... ", his answer came with a smile that wasn't feigned anymore. "I'm feeling okay. There can be an occasional ringing in my ears, but it's not something to be worried about", he added after a few seconds of silence.

Judy smiled at him. "I'm happy to hear that", she said hopping from the chair onto the bed. "You know… yesterday, when they all were hugging you and all… It was adorable... ", she said smiling even wider.

"Pff, sly bunny", came his only answer as he closed his eyes.

"Brave and adorable fox", she said absentmindedly putting her paw over his. 3657

"Brave, huh?", he murmured quietly but loud enough for Judy to hear him.

"Yes. Stupid, but brave", she confirmed still smiling at him warmly. "I'm curious, how it happened that you've became an uncle for four rabbits and a fox?", she asked.

He sighed and silence dominated in the room for a few long seconds. "Actually, they all see my as uncle", he corrected with a smile.

"The whole orphanage?!", she nearly shouted but decided not to, still having in mind a sight of flinching fox.

"Yes, the whole orphanage", he confirmed and opened his eyes.

"So… how it happened?", she asked even more curious than before.

"Well… It's kinda long story. Are you sure that you want to hear it?"

"Chief gave us time off to let you recover a bit", she stated smiling at him. "So the answer is, yes. I want to hear all of it and we have a lot of time to spare, so you can start when you're ready", added the bunny and then she returned onto the chair.

"Okay… If you say so…", he sighed and started the story...

* * *

 **And now it's time... for a cliffhanger! I wanted to apologize for not posting anything, but you know how it is - SCHOOL. Very bad and even more time consuming thing that many of you understand.**

 **Nick's past is slowly stepping into the daylight, but will he open the doors and let it out into the world?**

 **Review if you want (if you don't want to... fuck it, just review xD) and let me know if you like it! See ya next time.**


	6. Past and Present

**Hello guys! Before you throw your stones, you have to know something! I wasn't posting cause... i was lazy xD That's all the truth. I just had no idea how to continue, but the New Years Eve blessed with a plan, so... here we are! Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"This all started about a month after my arrival in Zootopia. I'm going to skip the part telling why I came here in the first place. It was meant to be another lazy and casual day…"

"I was driving my Mitsubishi. It was red light at the intersection so I stopped and started looking around. Something caught my sight. Two sheeps bullying a fox. I parked the car and stepped in. Just my presence there scared them to death and made them escape. I remember it like it happened yesterday…"

* * *

"Hey kiddo, you alright?", asked the fox dressed in black, taking his sunglasses off.

"Y-yes. Thank you sir", was the answer of small fox with rust-like fur.

Kit stood up and Nick spotted two plastic bags filled with food. "You were in supermarket by yourself? These bags must be heavy"

"Yeah… they really are…", said small fox with a smile grabbing both bags.

"Here, let me help you", offered Nick and took one of the bags from the kit. "So, where do you live?", Nick asked smiling genuinely.

"Not far. It will take less than five minutes by foot", kit answered with a smile.

"Let's go then"

* * *

"Try to imagine my reaction when we stopped in front of an orphanage. One in not so good condition. I saw many ruined buildings but that one looked like years passed since someone stepped inside!", Nick continued his story, or rather was about to when Judy cut him off.

"Now you're just exaggerating. It couldn't be so bad…", she stated with a small smile.

"Oh no, you saw right through my little lie!", Nick said sarcastically, but smiled seconds later. "As I said. Try to imagine my reaction when-", and again cut off by overactive bunny.

"Stop dramatizing and tell the rest of the story!"

* * *

Two foxes stepped inside and were greeted by… bunnies. Not so many but very young. When they spotted Nick they were… they simply were. They didn't run off like he thought they will so it was a good start.

" _Now it's all about not to scare them_ ", Nick thought but his carefully prepared plan was canceled when one of the bunnies spoke.

"Rusty, who is your friend?", was the silent question directed to the smaller fox.

"He helped me with some bullies on my way back", the kit answered with a smile.

But once again, before Nick even started to think about anything, a honey badger walked into the room. "You're finally back Rusty. What have you taken so… long..", she asked, but was taken by surprise when she spotted another red fox. "Hello, what brings you here mister?", asked the badger with a polite smile.

"Miss Sweet, he helped me carry the bags from the supermarket and rescued from two sheeps in the first place", said smaller fox smiling widely.

"I'm so thankful for your help mister…?", she trailed off waiting for him to introduce himself.

"I'm no mister.", Nick started with a small grin. "Call me Nick. And this little foxy is exaggerating a little with this whole 'rescuing'. I just did what was right."

"Would you like some coffee or tea as an acknowledgment?", she proposed still smiling.

"I don't want to cause any trouble…", he started after a while but was cut by her.

"It'll be my pleasure. Besides, kits are about to take a nap, aren't they?", she asked the bunnies. Seconds after she completed her sentence a series of 'yawns' and other sounds showing their tiredness began.

"I guess, that I have no other option than to just accept my fate", the red fox joked and mammals in the room chuckled a little.

The badger showed him the kitchen and told him to make coffee for her and something for himself and went put the kits to sleep. Just as Nick finished the drinks, she was back. They took their cups and went outside. In the back of the orphanage was a garden. A nice one at that. It wasn't very stylish, but simple - exactly the way that Nick liked. They sat at small round table and started talking.

"So, what's your name, Miss Sweet?", Nick asked after a couple of minutes as he remembered that she haven't introduced herself.

"O my God! I forgot about telling you my name?!", she nearly shouted in embarrassment, but Nick found the scene rather funny. "My name is Sophie", she said after calming herself.

"Do you run the orphanage by yourself?", he asked taking a sip from his cup.

"Back in the old days I used to run it with my husband, but he's gone", she said suddenly saddening.

"Is he dead?", Nick asked with compassion a little curious. She wasn't that old judging by her apparition, so Nick deducted that her husband couldn't be much older.

"What? Oh, no no no… Nothing like that… He is alive, but… He didn't like the idea of raising some orphans, so he runned to that filthy bitch next door!", she said not being sad anymore, but furious as… very mad…

"Cursing doesn't suit someone who works with children", Nick teased to ease the tension and judging by the chuckle from Sophie - he succeeded.

"Well, it's unhealthy to bottle up everything inside yourself and it's good from time to time to let it out", she smiled at him and took another sip. "Thanks…", she said after short period of silence.

"You can't just thank me enough… I told you already like a milion times that I just did what was right", Nick started a little irritated but amused at the same time.

"No… Thank you for listening", she smiled once again and Nick was sure, that her cheeks were a little bit more redder than a couple of minutes earlier.

"No problem… really…", he assured her finishing his coffee. "I think that it's time for me", Nick added as he got up.

"Be sure to visit us when you find some free time", she said as he was about to leave. "The kits… they liked you…", Sophie added with a smile.

"And who doesn't like the one and only uncle Nicholas Wilde?", Nick asked jokingly and left accompanied by Sophie's laugh.

* * *

"You were quite a lady's mammal back then Nick", Judy joked smiling widely at the story. "Just add some fluffy date when you propose to her and you have the best novel of the year!"

"You can laugh, but Sophie and me were nearly a thing. But before anything happened we had a deep talk and agreed that our relationship won't work the way we wanted, so we just stayed close friends", Nick said, which taken Judy by surprise.

"You're kidding me, right? Have you slept together?", she asked driven by impulse.

"Well… it depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"On what you mean by 'sleeping' Carrots..", he said grinning slyly at her.

"I-I mean nothing!", she reacted quickly and changed the subject as fast as she could. "How do you feel?", Judy asked turning her now fully red face so that he can't see it.

"Avoiding question Fluff?", he chuckled but after a second sighed and added. "Better than before, but still tired"

"Get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow, so feel warned", she smiled and left. Nick used her advice and drifted **(heh, joke xD)** to sleep.

* * *

Bogo gave them a week, but on his third day in the hospital Nick decided that he was useless long enough. After having his wound in arm stitched and poisoning gone he checked out, without telling Judy. She would kill him for doing so. He left the building only to find his black Mitsubishi parked near the entrance. Nick entered it and spotted a file in the passenger seat. He picked it up and opened. It was quick info about everything that happened in the past few days. Some suspicious shipments going in and out of Zootopia, new racing events for amateurs and results of the ZPD's lab about the weird flower with primal DNA.

But there will be time for this later. Now all that Nick needed was a hot shower. And a long one at that. Smell of medicaments and hospital wasn't all flowers and freshly cut grass. Nick started his car and the engine roared to life.

" _Missed you too_ ", thought the fox to himself as he made his way out of the hospital's parking and into the road.

First stop was his house of course. Checking his mailbox he found a letter with well known to him symbol. It was nearly December, so the SnowKing was about to begin. SnowKing is the most known underground racing event that are held in winter. Drivers from all Zootopia and sometimes even abroad gather to race, make some money and of course - take some of many girls to your tent for a night or two.

" _So many things to do and so little time to spare…_ ", he thought as he went to the bathroom.

Nick knew that he couldn't just skip the show and focus on the case. Why you ask? The answer is very, very simple. That particular red fox is the King of the Snow! Two times in a row at that.

" _I'll think about it later. Now I need to go to the HQ before Carrots finds out that I'm not in the hospital…_ ", Nick met Judy not even a month ago and he already knew that it was better not to piss her off. Although little teasing never hurt anyone, right?

Now dressed in his usual black attire the red fox was ready to face the day. After a couple of minutes he was already at the HQ. Nick scanned the environment, but the blue Skyline was nowhere to be seen. Less nervous fox stepped inside and immediately spotted all rabbits working and not paying attention to him coming in.

"I see you've improved security since I last been here!", he shouted so that everyone can hear him.

He immediately regretted that as he was soon nearly struck to the ground by two bunnies.

"Whoa, easy there girls!", called John wiping his hand from the rest of some oil. "Didn't you listen when Judy talked about his injuries?"

Jenny and Jodie looked at the fox's face and saw a little pain that he was now experiencing from the tight hug. His skin still was sensitive in the burnt places. Bunnies let go of him and looking very embarrassed and ashamed.

"Sorry…", they mumbled in synch, which made Nick smile despite his pain.

"Apologies accepted you overly emotional bunnies", the fox said shaking paws with John and Jordan.

All five of them chuckled at his stereotypical joke. After that Jodie, John and Jordan went back to their jobs and Jenny updated Nick on what they found while he was in hospital.

"Lately it's loud about something called SnowKing, although we have no idea what that is…", she stated turning in her chair to face him only to find him grinning widely. "What? Do I have something on my face?", she asked dumbly.

"No. SnowKing is the greatest winter racing event of the year. And the fun part is, you're looking at the double winner of it", he said with even wider grin.

"Well, now we know what SnowKing is and why everyone is talking about it, but what we don't know is what Silver Fang has to do with it?", she spoken while thinking about anything that could connect these two things.

"Three years ago, Silver Fang used SnowKing as field HQ for some operation, but I don't exactly know anything about it. I wasn't involved in this action. Check any case from this area and you'll probably find something", he said as he pulled out a map on her computer and showed her the place.

"Nick, that's middle of nowhere…", she stated blankly.

"And how do you think we kept this whole thing secret?", Nick asked with a smile.

"Well… I haven't thought about that…", Jenny admitted and chuckled. "How is your arm?", she asked after a while of silence.

"Can't overuse it, but it's ok… Wait, how did- Judy told you, didn't she?", Nick guessed and by the look on Jenny's face, he was right. "How badly she managed to exaggerate my injuries and embarrass me?", he asked jokingly.

But before his question was answered, doors to the warehouse swung open and through them stormed a bunny. "I didn't exaggerated anything. Just said the exact same thing as doctor. Oh, and before I forget. Why the fuck are you here instead of hospital?!", she yelled the last sentence loudly enough to scare Jodie and John, that were working on black SUV.

"Firstly - mind your tongue young lady, cursing doesn't suit you or make you more intimidating. Secondly - I am here and not in hospital, because I'm in good enough shape to move around and hop right back on the case. The earlier we start, the earlier we finish… and the earlier I'll have my little Rose back…", he whispered the last ten words, but with overpowered bunny hearing, Jenny and Judy were able to hear it.

"I know, that you want to take the Silver Fang down as soon as possible, but you can't risk your own health and life", Judy said a little less pissed and more worried.

"Judy, listen for a while", the fox started while leaving Jenny and walking over to grey bunny. "If I felt like something wasn't right with me, I would never leave the hospital. I've spent fair amount of time in the hospital, as I used to get into all kinds of trouble. Bruises, fractures, stabs-"

"Whoa, stabs?", she had to make sure, that she heard him right.

"Yeah… We used to sword things out", the red fox said with a grin.

"Sword?"

"You know, like… two mammals drew their swords and simply fought to first blood. That is, in most cases. There were cases of deaths during such fights, but it was mostly due to the seriousness of the dispute", Nick explained with a serious look on his face.

"Couldn't you just like… you know… talk about it?", Jenny asked leaving her work and looking at red fox.

"I'm afraid not. Our country is known for its traditions and combining modernism with oldschool. Back in the old day - like you know, hundreds years ago - our ancestors sorted their discords the same way we do it today"

"You don't look like the type of guy to play along rules and respect traditions… No offence", Jenny said with a polite smile, even though her words weren't.

"It's okay. I was aware, that sooner or later someone will refer to that", he said grinning at white furred bunny.

Judy was just listening as Nick told about his home and hist past. From what she knew, he wasn't all sentimental and hardly ever talked about anything what happened in his life. She smiled as he was done talking and looked at her.

"Ready for some hard work, Fluff?", he added the nickname after short pause, but without such pause, was his arm punched. "You pack hell of a punch with that bunny little paw of yours", the red fox stated with a grin.

"Don't push your luck Slick"

"Sorry to interrupt, but there was a robbery at one of the more luxurious jewelry store in Savannah Central. Bogo wants you two look into it, because suspects had silver fangs on their suits"

* * *

Owner of the jewelry store was confused when instead of police cruisers, two racing cars pulled over near him. His confusion grew even more when instead of bulky rhinos or muscled wolves she saw a bunny and a fox get out of said vehicles. Her white, bushy tail swished nervously behind her at the sight of the latter mammal. They approached her and the rabbit started conversation.

"Officer Judy Hopps", she introduced herself. "And this is Nick Wilde", bunny added pointing at fox.

"Veranda Snow-Flake"

"I see that the shop has taken a pounding", male fox started walking over to the front of the store.

"Yeah… I never thought that something like this can happen in reality… I thought it only happened in movies"

"Have you seen anything suspicious before the robbery?", Judy started questioning the vixen and Nick went inside.

Whole interior was demolished and completely devastated. To top it all - nearly every part of the jewelry was taken. And the remaining jewels, rings, necklaces and such were already collected and put in the still open safe that was visible through the doors to the 'employees only' area. The shop itself looked cozy. Walls painted white with elegant ornaments shaped snowflake-like. It surely stood out in the sea of blue, green and red outside. Nick was about to leave, when he felt something under his foot. He moved it to the side and saw a gold ring with emerald in the middle surrounded by amethysts. The fox picked it up and went outside just in time for the end of the interview with shop owner.

"I promise, that we'll do everything to find people responsible for the robbery ma'am", Judy stated after asking all questions she needed.

"The only thing that I care about is my ring. I must've left it on the counter just before they hit the store and they stole it along with the rest", vixen said sadly.

"Can you describe the ring?", asked the red fox approaching them slowly; hands in pockets, one toying with the piece of jewelry.

"Well, it was gold and decorated with big emerald surrounded by small amethysts", she said looking into the distance and putting a thumb to her chin. She looked in the direction of Nick and saw him smiling. "What? Have I said something embarrassing?", Veranda asked slowly turning red, the blush evident under her snow white fur.

"Absolutely no ma'am", Nick started grinning smugly and approaching female. "I just wanted to give back something that I believe belongs to you", he added and showed her the gold ring.

"It's my ring!", Veranda exclaimed happily and hugged the male fox.

"No big deal. Can I?", he asked politely and not waiting for answer took her paw and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I'm very thankful officer. I must've dropped it while collecting the remaining jewelry from the floor", she said smiling widely and admiring the ring now peacefully resting on her finger.

"Once again, no big deal. Let's get going Carrots, we've got stuff to do", Nick stated and started walking towards their cars.

Judy said quick 'goodbye' before turning back and catching up with the fox. "Well, well, well… What a casanova you are... ", she said teasingly, but then noticed not so amused look on Nick's muzzle.

"She thought I am an officer… a cop…", he mused and kept walking.

"And what about it?", Judy asked stopping beside her blue Nissan.

"Fox, a cop? A cop? Most hilarious thing I've ever heard", Nick said with a grin and closed the door to his black Mitsubishi that, seconds later, roared to life.

* * *

"So what she said?", the fox asked letting Judy inside theirs HQ in the docks.

"She went to the back to check something and heard a loud noise from the shop. She runned in and spotted several armed mammals stealing the jewelry. She kept low so they wouldn't see her and called police when they left", the bunny stated walking by her friend.

"What did they looked like?", came the next question.

"All dressed in black with three silver, or white fangs on their backs"

"Silver Fang, I'm hundred percent sure. Jen, do you have the camera footage from the street?", Nick turned to the white bunny.

"Yeah, it's ready. What am I looking for?"

"Trucks. Probably 3 or 4. Black without plates", Nick described the vehicles and the exact same cars appeared on the screen, pulled over in front of the store. Seconds later, armed robbers left their cars, stole jewelry and escaped. Before anyone in the warehouse asked any question, Nick spoke again. "I used to drive similar car, when I worked for them more… actively…"

"Jenny, can you check where the trucks were headed?"

"I think, that I'll be able to do it, but I need some time", she said and started typing furiously.

"I'll give you addresses of Silver Fangs warehouses. Check only cameras in their vicinities and you'll have yours trucks", Nick said approaching Jennifer and writing addresses on the piece of paper that was lying nearby.

"That will surely speed up the search", Jen stated.

* * *

And it was just the way she thought. Before the evening came, they had all the trucks found and secured. Along with all the stolen jewelry and… massive amount of makeshift bombs, etc. It was secured by the ZPD and transported to the Precinct 1. Chief Bogo himself arrived to congratulate the team.

"If Nick wasn't here, we wouldn't be able to even find suspects. Let alone all the ill-gotten loot in the warehouse", Jenny said while giving a salute.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, fox", and with that, the massive mammal was gone.

"Ohh… I knew he loved me", said Nick after Bogo left.

"You can't be serious for long, can you?", Judy asked smiling.

"I'm being dead serious right now Carrots. I'm offended…", he answered feigning hurt.

"There, there… How about a dinner? Will you forgive if I treat you one?", she proposed.

"Make it two and you've got yourself a deal Fluff", the red fox winked and grinned at the grey rabbit in front of him.

"Sly fox"

"Cute bunny"

"What I said about calling me cute?!", she shouted at him as he took off running from her and she started chasing him. Her siblings bursted into laughter at the ironic sight of big, bad fox - the predator - being chased by his old prey - small, fluffy rabbit.

In the end, even Nick and Judy started laughing before finally stopping to catch breath.

"You still owe me a dinner, Carrots", he winked at her and chuckled as she sighed and smiled at him. Seeing that there was no way out, she had to treat him for dinner. Not that it was such an expense.

They went to the family restaurant near Judy's apartment. They ate in relative silence - save for the jokes about Judy ordering extra carrots with carrot juice and Nick ordering everything with blueberries. After eating their meals, they decided that before heading back to Judy's place, it'll be nice to go for a walk. It was a bit chilly but that wasn't a problem for the fox. But the bunny had some problems, as hers furr wasn't as thick as his. Seeing that she was slowly freezing, Nick took off his black jacket with red stripes on the back and the arm sleeves and gave it to her. She thanked him with a smile and gladly accepted it. Shortly after they decided that it was time to part ways. Nick's car was parked in front of Judy's apartment building, so he walked her home. Just as he was about to leave, she spoke.

"Nick, maybe you want to… come in… for a few minutes?", she asked feeling shy out of nowhere.

"If you want me to, than I guess I have nothing to say", he said with a smile and a couple of minutes later they were already sitting on the couch and talking about everything and nothing in particular, while drinking hot chocolate.

"Do you like cherries?", she asked with a smile, while hopping from the couch and heading slowly to the kitchen area.

"My second favourite fruit. Why do you ask?", was his answer, but when he spotted what she was holding in her paws, he smiled widely at her. "Have I already said, that I love you, Carrots?", he asked, while taking the bottle of cherry wine from her opening it slowly.

Before they knew it, they well fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

 **I'm thinking about starting a second story to use some of other ideas that I have in mind that just won't work in here. I'll try and make next chapter faster and maybe give you some intel about a few stories that I have in mind.**

 **But there'll be time for that. Thanks for reading. Review, if you want to say something, and follow to stay informed.**


End file.
